


Abschied

by PhilosophicCrow (DaintyCrow)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Regret, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/PhilosophicCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die junge Journalistin fliegt eigentlich nur nach Tokio, um über den Mord ihrer Schwester zu schreiben. Doch dann kommt alles ganz anders …</p><p>Auszug: „Trotzdem gibt es mehr Menschen, die sich rächen, als solche, die es nicht tun und sich ihrem Problem stellen.“ „Ich räche mich nicht“, betonte sie. „Und Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abschied

**Author's Note:**

> Meinungen und Tipps immer an mich :)

„Denk dran, Rache ist nicht die richtige Lösung.“ Er lächelte sie leicht an – lediglich seine Mundwinkel zuckten etwas, bevor er wieder ernst wurde.  
„Rache ist **nie** die Lösung“, gab sie bissig zurück. „Und schon gar nicht die Richtige!“  
Er seufzte. „Trotzdem gibt es mehr Menschen, die sich rächen, als solche, die es nicht tun und sich ihrem Problem stellen.“  
„ **Ich** räche mich nicht“, betonte sie.  
„Und Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Idiot!“, fauchte sie, bevor sie sich umdrehte, und davon stapfte.  
Sie sah nicht einmal zurück, als sie mit eiligen Schritten ihrem Weg folgte, und auch wenn er ihr folgte – sie war schon immer schneller gewesen als er.  
Es war das letzte Gespräch gewesen. Das Letzte, bevor sie sich ins Flugzeug setzte und nach Tokio flog. Und er hatte es gewusst! Er hatte gewusst, dass es länger dauern würde, und sie sich nun für eine längere Zeit nicht mehr sahen! Und dann gab er ihr diesen dämlichen Rat mit auf den Wg! Dabei wusste er genau, dass sie sich nicht rächen würde – niemals. Den Mörder ihrer Schwester überführen? Ja, sie würde es versuchen, und über den Prozess in der Zeitung berichten, und so lange weiter machen, bis er hinter Gittern saß. Aber sich rächen? Nein. Nie im Leben. So war sie nie gewesen!

Sie ging ohne zwischenfall an der Sicherheitskontrolle des Flughafens vorbei. Natürlich gab es kein Piepsen. Sie hatte nichts verbotenes dabei, nichts das anderen gefährlich werden konnte – keine Messer, keine Scheren, keine sonstigen Waffen oder waffenartigen Gegenstände, keine metallenen Geräte, keine Flüssigkeiten.  
Ihren Pass, ihre Karte, ihr Handy, ihre Uhr. Mehr nicht. Mehr brauchte sie auch nicht. Alles weitere würde sie nur behindern. Automatisch dachte sie an das Bild, das sich – in ihrem Portemonnaie eingeschlossen – in ihrem kleinen Rucksack befand, den sie abgegeben hatte. Viel mehr war nicht in dem Rucksack. Nur ein paar Klamotten und das Bild. Sie brauchte nichts anderes. Nur ihn.  
Sie hätte ihm auf Wiedersehen, oder bis dann, sagen sollen, statt ihn einen Idioten zu nennen.  
Endlich blieb sie stehen und sah zurück. Er stand dort, genau auf der anderen Seite der Flugzeugkontrolle, und sah zu ihr hinüber. Als ihre Augen sich trafen, begann er wieder zu lächeln. Schüchtern diesmal – entschuldigend. Und diesmal erwiderte sie es. Kurz hob sie die Hand zum Abschied, und dann war der Moment vorbei.

-

Der Flug war schnell vorüber. Sie hörte Musik und dachte über das Treffen nach. Sie hatte überreagiert. Wie immer. War ja irgendwo doch klar, dass er sich dann Sorgen machte … und es tat ihr leid, aber seit sie den Anruf aus Tokyo bekommen hatte, dass ihre Schwester tot war und ob sie nicht vielleicht einen Bericht darüber schreiben, und den Vorfall weiter im Auge behalten wurde, war sie einfach ziemlich nervös …

Sie holte schnell ihren als Gepäck aufgegebenen Rucksack, und trat aus dem Flugplatz-Gebäude, wonach sich auch sofort die überfüllten Straßen vor ihr auftaten. Erstaunlicherweise wurde sie sogar von mehreren Menschen freundlich gegrüßt, grüßte mit bemüht gleicher Freundlichkeit zurück, und musste automatisch an ihren Freund denken, der hier sicher gut hinein gepasst hätte.  
Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf, um einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Sie war Journalistin, das hier war ein Job! Sobald es vorbei war ging sie zurück und sah ihn wieder. Es würde nicht lange dauern. Zu lange für sie, ja, aber nicht unüberstehbar lange.

Sie setzte sich den Rucksack auf den Rücken, und machte sich auf den Weg durch die Straßen, die zum Zeitungsverlag führten. Sie kannte den Weg. Natürlich tat sie das, sie war immerhin schon hier gewesen. Immerhin hatte sie hier angefangen.

Sie war so in ihre eigene Welt vertieft, dass sie den Mann, der ihr folgte, nicht sah. Nicht bemerkte, wie er das Messer aus dem Innenfutter seiner Jacke befreite. Sie realisierte erst, dass er da war, als es schon längst zu spät war – als sein Messer ihren Hals berührte, und tief in ihre Kehle eindrang, und ihre Luftröhre durchtrennte.

Und sie fiel. Niemand sah es, oder bemerkte auch nur, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Sie hatte die überfüllten Straßen wie immer gemieden, weil sie weder Gesellschaft, noch große Menschenmassen mochte. Seine Anwesenheit war, mit einigen sehr wenigen Ausnahmen, schon immer die einzige gewesen, die sie ertrug.  
Und hatte er ihr nicht gesagt, dass Journalistin ein gefährlicher Beruf war? Hatte er sie nicht immer gewarnt? Warum noch einmal hatte sie nicht gehört? Und warum noch einmal, hatte sie ihm heute nur einen kalten Blick gezeigt und ihn einen Idioten genannt, statt ihm einen Abschiedskuss zu geben? Was bekam er jetzt? Eine aufgebrachte Freundin, und wenige Tage später ihren Tod in den Schlagzeilen der Zeitung? Oder mehrerer Zeitungen, wenn man dem Tod mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, weil sie ja sicher an Staatsgeheimnissen oder etwas ähnlichem geforscht hatte – bestimmt wäre es so. Das war häufig bei Journalisten.  
Und es tat ihr leid. Schrecklich sehr sogar. Aber sie würde es nie wieder gutmachen können. Hätte keine Möglichkeit mehr, sich zu entschuldigen.

Was hatte sie eigentlich damals bei ihrer ersten Begegnung dazu gebracht, ihn anzusprechen? Oder hatte er sie angesprochen? Nein, sie war es gewesen. Sicherlich war sie es. Hatte ihn angefahren, weil er sie intensiv beobachtet hatte, als sie auf einer Zugfahrt einen neuen Artikel verfasst hatte.  
Warum um alles in der Welt, war sie damals eigentlich nicht freundlicher gewesen? Was hatte sie damals so aufgebracht? Sie wusste es nicht. Würde es auch nie wieder wissen – sich niemals mehr erinnern.  
Vielleicht wusste er es noch. Möglicherweise würde es ihn trösten, wenn er später daran dachte, dass sie sogar einmal noch unfreundlicher zu ihm gewesen war, als zu den meisten anderen Menschen, denen sie heutzutage begegnete – begegnet war.

„Rache ist nicht die richtige Lösung“, hauchte sie. Wiederholte somit die Worte, welche heute morgen eigentlich an sie selbst gerichtet worden waren. Hoffentlich würde er sich später noch daran erinnern. Bestimmt würde er das. Es war immerhin ihr letztes Gespräch gewesen.

Langsam, und für sie eigentlich auch gar nicht mehr spürbar, entglitt ihrem Körper die Seele, als die zum Tod ausreichende Menge des Blutverlustes erreicht wurde.  
Es war zu spät. Das heute war ihr letzter Abschied gewesen. Der letzte, den sie jemals haben würde – egal von wem.  
_Räche dich nicht!_ Nur ein lautloses flehen ihrer Seele, bevor diese endgültig in die Welt der Toten eintrat.


End file.
